


Bitten

by teayong



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teayong/pseuds/teayong
Summary: Returning from a bloody mean wasn't enough for Kim Sunggyu. In fact, he was hungry for more. Apparently his roomate was much more tantalising than he originally thought





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my Asianfanfics account last year.

It was a crisp winter’s night in Seoul. There was no snowfall in sight but the air was too chilly to be wandering around the streets at this time of the day. Sunggyu was in the bathroom of his apartment, washing his cold, pale hands covered with thick, crimson blood. This was nothing new to him; in fact, it was almost a fortnightly routine. Sunggyu would lure his victim to death by drinking the life out of them. Although he could last a few years without drinking, he chooses to drink more frequently to remind himself of his true identity.

 

Once Sunggyu finished washing his hands he looked up, staring at his own reflection through the old, tarnished mirror. As water leaked from the base of the faucet, Sunggyu hissed when he felt a sting in his mouth. He pulled his upper lip above his teeth, observing how his sharp, lethargic fangs grew. “Oh fuck, how I can I still be thirsty after all that bloo-“

 

Suddenly, Woohyun burst through the entrance of their shared apartment. “Hyuuuuung~ I’m home.”  Woohyun chirped before throwing himself onto the leathery sofa. Woohyun unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt before fanning himself. “Hyung..? Are you home?” The younger male questioned before grabbing the remote, turning on the TV.

 

Sunggyu cupped his mouth immediately when he heard the latter come home. He heard Woohyun calling out for him but he decided to stay silent. The older male inched closer to the bathroom door, peeking through the cracks to see what Woohyun was doing. Sunggyu felt another sharp sting and groaned at the pain. He quickly shut the bathroom door, startling his roommate.

 

Woohyun flinched and turned his head towards the bathroom. “Gyu? Is that you?”  He got off the sofa and approached the bathroom door. The latter knocked on the door, one… two… three… it was silent on the other side. “Hyung, I know you’re in there.” Woohyun prodded the door again but Sunggyu kept quiet.

 

 

Sunggyu panicked inside the bathroom. His thirst was at its highest peak since his last feast (which was a few centuries ago.) His fangs were the sharpest they have ever been. He looked at his own reflection once more before taking off his contact lenses, revealing his vivid, scarlet red eyes.

 

He knocked off the bathroom decorations on his right side, creating an ear piercing, shattering sound. Sunggyu clutched onto the edge of the cold, marbled counter with one hand. He squeezed his non-beating heart with his other, feeling the strong desire to quench his thirst. “G-g-go away Woohyun.” His mouth began to dry up, only to have his cravings increase dramatically. Whimpers from the other side of the door could be heard. The hollow thuds against the door eventually stopped. Sunggyu sighed in relief and tried to think of a method to satiate his hunger for blood.

 

Sunggyu felt a strong whiff of the chilly air of Seoul against his neck and froze. Looking up, he saw Woohyun staring at him through the mirror. Woohyun’s warm eyes met Sunggyu’s cold gaze, causing the latter to jolt back.

 

However moments later, Sunggyu averted his eyes into another direction, Woohyun’s chest to be precise. He analysed how the latter’s toned chest would rise at every breath. It made Sunggyu wonder what it would be like to breathe again. Sunggyu subconsciously licked his bottom lip, eyeing Woohyun as if he was his prey. His eyes wandered down his toned chest to his abs. Every dip and curve of Woohyun’s abs heightened Sunggyu’s need for blood and pleasure. His eyes went further down and saw how the blond male’s leather pants hugged his thighs so deliciously. “Fuck this, Woohyun will satisfy my hunger,” he thought before motioning Woohyun to come closer through the mirror.

 

Woohyun has never seen Sunggyu like this before. Fear overcame his innocent mind, leading him to follow the elder’s commands. He took reluctant steps towards Sunggyu, only to feel his hips slam against the counter. Woohyun mewled in pain and buried his face on the crook of the other’s neck. Sunggyu seized the opportunity and lifted Woohyun’s legs, propping him onto the counter.

 

Sunggyu reached for the last few buttons of Woohyun’s shirt, popping them open before tossing the button-up shirt into the void. He leaned in towards the younger’s lips, barely letting them touch. Woohyun wriggled back to widen the gap between them. He pressed his back against the cold mirror, sending a sharp, cold shiver down his spine.

 

Sunggyu cupped the younger’s cheeks and stared into his soft brown eyes. He bared his fangs, eyeing the blond male as if he was a freshly baked, juicy piece of meat. On the other hand, Woohyun was intrigued at his hyung’s scarlet eyes. Had they always been like that, he wondered. His eyes wandered down to his pale pink lips, then onto his deadly fangs. He pondered at why his roommate looked like this today. But then it suddenly hit him, causing him to gasp and avoid eye contact with Sunggyu.

 

“W-what are you, hyung?” Woohyun stuttered. His knuckles turned white when he balled his fingers into a fist.

 

“You know damn too well what I am.” The elder retorted. A cynical smirk appeared on the corner of his lips when he saw Woohyun gulp down his saliva. A silent pause lingered between them for a moment before Woohyun broke the silence.

 

“Can I touch them?” Woohyun tilted his head out of curiosity. The vampire nodded, giving the human permission to touch his fangs. Woohyun lifted his hands hesitantly, ghosting his fingers across Sunggyu’s fangs inquisitively. “Doesn’t it hurt you Gyu?” He asked, moving his hand away from Sunggyu.

 

A soft smile swept across the elder’s face. He was impressed that the human wanted to know more about him. “It does actually, it hurts so much when I’m thirsty. Like now.” He responded, drawing lazy shapes on Woohyun’s chiseled chest with his fingers.

 

Sunggyu’s fingers would occasionally brush against the younger’s nipples, causing Woohyun to release soft moans. His mind clouded up in lust each time Woohyun moaned and panted. The thought of taking his roommate on the spot overtook his mind.

 

After feeling Woohyun’s toned chest, Sunggyu slithered his hands down onto his roommate’s well-defined abs. “You feel so nice Hyun.” Tracing every inch and crevice of his abdominals, Sunggyu could feel his pants getting tighter. The younger male shut his eyes when Sunggyu’s hands were above his waistline. “What if I go lower, Woo?” He teasingly brushed the tent of Woohyun’s cock, earning him a yearnful moan. Watching his roommate moan for him definitely increased his libido by a mile.

 

Sunggyu gently massaged the younger’s bulge, observing every expression he did due to his actions. Woohyun threw his head back when the vampire began to squeeze his clothed member harshly. “Ah-ah Gyu-,” Sunggyu cut him off by pressing his cold, pale lips against Woohyun’s soft, warm lips. He slid his tongue into the latter’s mouth, tasting every inch and corner to it. Sunggyu retracted his hand and pressed himself onto the latter, grinding his crotch against Woohyun’s. The latter moaned into the kiss at the new burning sensation.

 

Soon enough, Sunggyu pulled away from the heated kiss. Woohyun took short, yet heavy pants as his chest heaved. Indeed he had almost lost his breath in a matter of minutes.  Once he had caught up with reality, Sunggyu wasn’t against him anymore. He found Sunggyu tracing the outline of his erection through his leather pants.

 

Woohyun bucked his hips hinting Sunggyu to move on. However, the elder pretended not to notice and continued to draw random shapes on his tent. “Hyung… I need you,” Woohyun mewled when Sunggyu grazed on the zipper of his pants.

 

Sunggyu buried his face into Woohyun’s crotch, nibbling on his pants. “You have me here, Hyun. Tell me what to do,” the elder teased and continued to focus his attention on the younger’s growing boner.

 

“I-I want you to suck me, Gyu.” Woohyun thrust his hips upwards, trying to feel his roommate’s teeth and tongue on his clothed member. Sunggyu nodded and pulled the zipper of Woohyun’s pants with his teeth. He then urged the younger to lift his butt up. Woohyun complied and lifted his butt, enabling Sunggyu to slide his pants and boxers off with ease.

 

The vampire spread the younger’s legs and gently massaged his thighs. Once he felt Woohyun relax he nuzzled his nose against the length of Woohyun’s dick. Sunggyu’s eyed widened when he saw Woohyun’s cock reacting to his touch, becoming taller and even more stiffer. “You always manage to surprise me Woo,” Sunggyu licked the tip of his cock, earning a few whimpers form the latter.

 

Woohyun let out another moan for him when he felt the warmth of Sunggyu’s mouth around his tip. His moans were a melodic tune to Sunggyu’s ears, encouraging him to take more of Woohyun’s length. Woohyun was moaning like a little whore, just for Sunggyu. Once Sunggyu reached the base of his member, he sucked on it, hard. Woohyun gasped and locked his fingers between the elder’s red hair.

 

He watched the elder bob his head up and down. Sunggyu’s tongue was all over the younger’s cock. One moment he would be teasing the tip of his member and in the next moment, Sunggyu would be trailing his tongue along the veins on the underside of his length. Woohyun threw his head back in pleasure, rolling his eyes back. Sunggyu decided to engulf Woohyun’s length again, earning him another tug on his hair. The younger pleaded him for his release, throwing all of his pride and sanity away. Sunggyu groaned, sending a mind-blowing vibration along Woohyun’s length.

 

When Woohyun was about to reach his peak, Sunggyu pulled away and held the base of his cock, denying his release. Woohyun whined cutely and begged the elder to continue. Sunggyu tusked and squeezed Woohyun’s cock more tightly. “No, you’re only allowed to come until I’m deep inside you.” Sunggyu slapped the inside of Woohyun’s thigh before nudging two fingers in front of the latter’s mouth. “Suck,” the elder commanded. As Woohyun sucked on Sunggyu’s digits greedily, he felt a sting on his thighs. He was too lost into the moment to realise what the elder was doing.

 

The vampire had bitten the poor human’s thigh. Blood steadily poured from Woohyun’s thigh and onto the marble counter. Sunggyu sucked as much blood as he could. Despite having his second meal of the night, his craving’s for the younger man’s blood had only been more excited. He lapped up the wound and pulled his fingers out of Woohyun’s warm mouth. “You taste so good Woo. I’m going to need more of you. Do you think you can handle me?” Sunggyu asked, tilting his head innocently to the side.

 

Woohyun was definitely lightheaded at this point in time. All he wanted was Sunggyu to be all over him, nothing else. He was desperate for release and was willing to do anything to get it. “I-I think I can handle you, Gyu.” Woohyun stated with much confidence.

 

“Good, you better be able to handle me, Nam Woohyun.” Sunggyu grabbed Woohyun’s right hand and placed it on his bulge. “Do you feel this Woo? Feel how hard I am for you. Feel what you did to me. Feel what’s going to be fucking you all night long.” Woohyun gasped at his last statement, accidentally squeezing Sunggyu’s clothed cock simultaneously. Ticking Sunggyu’s hormonal patience, he tossed Woohyun’s hand back and slapped his member. “Get up and bend over the counter Woohyun,” Sunggyu spoke with a stern tone.

 

Woohyun trembled as he lifted himself off the counter and bent over the counter. He could hear Sunggyu stripping and piling his clothes in the corner of the bathroom. Once the noise stopped, silence overtook the room. Woohyun mentally prepared himself for what was coming next. But it never came.

 

On the other hand, Sunggyu scanned every inch of Woohyun’s gorgeous muscular body for a good few minutes. The need to dominate the latter’s body began to build up, turning him on even further. Sunggyu aligned his cock to Woohyun’s tight, pinkish hole. Sunggyu leaned forward against Woohyuns glistening back, whispering erotic words of pain and pleasure into his ears. “Tell me how much you want me to fill you’re tight hole up. I know you want it. All you have to do is tell me,” Sunggyu flicked the tip of his cock against his entrance.

 

Woohyun bit his lip when the elder probed his opening. “G-get in me Gyu. Fuck me like you haven’t fucked anyone in forever. I want you buried, deep inside o-,” that was all Sunggyu needed. The vampire thrust his member deep into tight hole. Woohyun screamed in pain and held onto the edge of the basin with all his strength.

 

Sunggyu stopped his movements and hugged the latter tightly. “I’m sorry hyun. Tell me when to move okay?” Sunggyu latched his mouth on Woohyun’s shoulder, gently nibbling and licking him to distract him from the pain beneath. Once the pain resided, Woohyun urged the vampire to continue by slowly moving his hips back and fourth. Sunggyu groaned and held Woohyun’s hips, preventing his movements. “Sorry Woo but I’m doing all the work tonight. Besides, I’m sure I’d please you just enough or even more.” Sunggyu slammed his cock back into Woohyun at his last word. Woohyun’s breath hitched. Short, ragged breaths escaped his lips when he felt the elder increase his rhythm.

 

Sunggyu grabbed the younger’s cock, pumping it with his cold hands. Woohyun felt his arms were about to give into the pleasure he was receiving. He bit his lower lip to impede himself from moaning. Sunggyu, on the other hand, was determined to make Woohyun scream for him at some point. Just when Sunggyu felt Woohyun’s cock was about to release, he pulled out immediately.

 

Woohyun whimpered at the loss of pleasure and rested his head on the counter. “Hyung… I was so close…” The younger pouted before whining even more.

 

“If you scream my name, I promise I’ll let you release.” Sunggyu slid his hands to Woohyun’s chest, pinching and flicking his nipples. Woohyun nodded eagerly before he felt Sunggyu plunging into him again. Sunggyu savoured how tight Woohyun’s hole was still after their previous round and the way it would clench around his cock. “So, so tight. Are you unsatisfied, Woohyun?” He pulled most of his length out before ramming it back in.

 

Woohyun threw his head back pleasure, moaning and screaming Sunggyu’s name out load. Slow, strong thrusts filled Woohyun almost perfectly. With one powerful thrust, Woohyun immediately shut his eyes tightly, slightly parting his pink lips to let his short, yet heavy pants escape. Sunggyu forcefully tugged on Woohyun’s blond hair. “Open your eyes Woohyun. I want you to see who you’re submitting to.” The vampire grunted, pulling Woohyun’s hips closer with his other hand.

 

Woohyun’s eyelids were half opened. He was surprised at how he was able to understand Sunggyu’s commands right now. He lifted his head and saw the reflection in the mirror. Woohyun instantaneously moaned at the erotic sight. Sunggyu was fucking him so hard and good from behind. His eyes were scarlet red as his fangs were sharp. Woohyun’s body felt like it was going to collapse at any moment now. He saw how focused Sunggyu was on pleasing him. Everything felt so wrong, but so right.

 

The vampire hit the human’s prostate, nearly sending him to paradise. “Gyuuuuu, t-there!!” Woohyun’s primal instincts kicked in, slamming his hips back only meet Sunggyu halfway. Sunggyu quickened his pace, nearing his release as well. His thrusts were short but fast. Sunggyu buried his face into the crook of Woohyun’s neck. His scent, it was tantalizing and euphoric. It encouraged him to thrust faster and harder.

 

He heard Woohyun scream, shriveling from beneath as his release was so intense. Woohyun released his seed all over the counter. After a few seconds, he collapsed onto the counter, enabling Sunggyu to use him for his own sexual needs. The younger tried to let his breath catch up to him. But then he felt it. Two sharp stabs pierced the skin of his perspiring neck. He was weak. He barely had any energy left retaliate.

 

Sunggyu tasted the younger’s blood flow into his mouth. His blood was rich, sweet and decadent. Sunggyu had never tasted anything better than this. Adrenaline pumped through his body, almost making him feel alive again. With one more clench of Woohyun’s hole, Sunggyu climaxed in exhilaration. He made sure to fill the younger up with every last drop of his semen.

 

Sunggyu pushed himself out of Woohyun before carrying him back to his room. He laid the latter down and saw the amount of blood dripping down his neck. He quickly raised his wrist, piercing his veins. He pressed his wrist against Woohyun’s mouth. “Drink this. You’ll feel much better.” He ordered.

 

Woohyun refused and held onto Sunggyus wrist with the energy he had left in him. “N-no. I want to remember and feel what you did to me.” He pulled the elder onto his bed, burying his face into the damp chill of Sunggyu’s chest. The vampire could only laugh at his adorable roommate’s answer.

 

Woohyun raised his head to look at Sunggyu face, his eyes in particular. He observed how much less pigmented his scarlet eyes were. In fact, they were just a reddish brown. “Hyung, I love how your eyes change when you’re showing your true self,” he complimented the elder. “Actually, I love everything about you. Even that naggy side of yours.” Woohyun snuggled closer to Sunggyu, transferring some of his warmth to him. “I love y-“ Sunggy cut him off by pressing his lifeless lips against Woohyun’s warm and soft lips.

 

Sunggyu then pulled away, embracing the younger ever so tightly. “I love you too. I love how adorable you are. I love your food. I love how loud you moan for me. I love touching you in all places appropriate and inappropriate. All of you belong to me. Your heart, soul, body, love is all mine. Mine… mine for eternity.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
